


Be Mine, For Always

by zams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Louis Gets A Little Jealous For A Bit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Harry Cuddles With Everyone All The Time, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is happy when Harry is happy. That's what Louis wants, and so when Louis starts feeling weird when Harry cuddles with Liam, Zayn, or Niall instead of him, he keeps quiet. But the burning, uncomfortable feeling Louis gets deep in his stomach when he sees Harry contentedly nuzzling Liam's neck, or Harry's arms and legs tangled around Niall like an octopus, or Harry's face smushed in Zayn's stomach as Zayn plays with his hair only gets worse as the days go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine, For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff! So much fluff. And cuddles. Lots of cuddles.
> 
> Thanks to **Taylor** for her beta help! And thank you to **lizibabes** for the Brit-pick and the assurance that she didn't see any jarring Americanisms!

*

Harry likes to be cuddled.

Louis and the rest of the boys figure this out early on, when one day while Louis is flipping channels on the telly and Harry plops down next to him, raises Louis' arm, and burrows right into his side with a happy sigh. 

Louis looks down at Harry, who already has his eyes closed, and then at the other lads who are staring at them. Glancing back at Harry, Louis shrugs. Harry's nice and warm, and Harry always tries to make sure everyone is happy, and if Harry wants to cuddle, who's Louis to say no?

After that, Harry easily wraps Liam, Niall, and Zayn around his finger with his puppy eyes and dimples, hardly even trying, and whenever Harry wants to be cuddled, which is a lot of the time, whoever is closest just lifts their arm and lets Harry cuddle close. 

It's just what they do – take care of one another, protect one another. And Harry is… Harry. He shines so brightly, is so warm and caring and sweet, rambly and adorable, and Louis never wants to see that – his spark, everything that makes him Harry – destroyed by fame. So he cuddles with Harry, pulls him close, pets his hair, and tries to give Harry what he needs, like all of them do. 

Louis is happy when Harry is happy. That's what Louis wants, and so when Louis starts feeling weird when Harry cuddles with Liam, Zayn, or Niall instead of him, he keeps quiet. But the burning, uncomfortable feeling Louis gets deep in his stomach when he sees Harry contentedly nuzzling Liam's neck, or Harry's arms and legs tangled around Niall like an octopus, or Harry's face smushed in Zayn's stomach as Zayn plays with his hair only gets worse as the days go by. 

He doesn't know what to make of his feelings until one day, Zayn tells him, "Don't worry; Harry likes you most," when Louis is doing his best not to glare at Harry and Liam, who are cuddled on the couch across the room watching telly.

"What?" he says, hardly paying Zayn any mind. He wonders if he went over there whether or not Liam would swap places with him…

"Yeah," Niall pipes up. "You're his _favourite_."

Niall drawls out the word, sounding amused, and that finally captures Louis' attention. Niall just grins at him, stuffing more crisps in his mouth, and then Louis looks over at Zayn, who's smirking and absorbed in his phone. 

Louis' eyes narrow. What is all that supposed to mean? He's Harry's favourite? But why should he care if he's Harry's favorite? Harry can cuddle with anyone he wants. It's not like Louis' _jealous_ or wants Harry to be his… _oh_.

"Oh," Louis says faintly.

He ignores the quiet laughter of Niall and Zayn. 

*

Louis thinks about his revelation the rest of the day, of what it could mean and what Louis wants it to mean. And that night, he's decided. 

Louis knocks on Harry's door, calling his name as he pushes it open. 

Harry holds out a hand, smiling. "C'mon," he says, and Louis climbs into the bed with him, wrapping both arms around Harry. 

Harry immediately relaxes against him, pressing close like it's completely natural for them to be in bed like this together. Louis rather thinks it is. 

"I'm glad you're here," Harry murmurs, and he sounds so sleepy and _happy_ and oh, god, Louis is totally in love in with him, and he blurts, "I only want you to cuddle with me. Just me."

It sounded better in Louis' head. Aloud, it sounds possessive and demanding and Louis would take the words back, but it's how he feels. And then he feels Harry tense against him, and Louis has probably ruined everything now. He should leave so he doesn't make Harry uncomfortable. He tries to pull back, but Harry suddenly grabs him, practically throwing his arms around Louis. Louis sucks in a breath, surprised, and his heart starts racing. 

"Only you, Lou? You want me all to yourself?" Harry whispers the words in his ear as if he can't believe it. "You want me to be yours?"

Louis feels his face fill with heat, and when Harry draws back to look at him, Louis doesn't turn away, keeps eye contact. "Yes. Yes, to all of it," he says, and he barely hears himself over the blood rushing through his ears. "I want you, Harry."

There's a beat of silence, and then Harry breaks out into a smile, a blinding smile that lights up his face and leaves Louis awed. Louis can only stare at him, overwhelmed by how beautiful Harry is in this moment. Louis could stare at him forever and never get tired of it.

"C'mon, Louis," Harry complains, tugging on his hair. "Kiss me already."

That's all the invitation Louis needs. He surges forward, pressing their lips together in a needy and impatient kiss that Harry eagerly returns. Louis can't resist burying his fingers in Harry's hair, and he tangles their legs together, wanting to be as close as possible. 

It's everything Louis didn't know he wanted before today, and Louis wants this for always. 

It's perfect.

*

After that, things change, but a lot stays the same. Harry still cuddles with Liam and Niall and Zayn whenever the mood strikes him, because it's what he likes and how he shows his affection. But now when Louis sees Harry curled around one of the other lads, he only smiles because Harry is happy and that's all that matters. And Harry will catch Louis' eye and smile back, the smile saying more than any words could and making Louis all warm inside.

Louis doesn't need anything else because he already has everything he needs – Harry's happy, and Louis is the only one who gets to crawl in Harry's bed at night, hold him while he falls asleep, listen to his breath slowly even and slow, and let that lull him to sleep. He's the only one who gets to call Harry his boyfriend and kiss Harry and hear Harry tell him _I love you_.

Louis thinks that's the best of all.

*

**END**

*


End file.
